


i swear it is sweet

by casualbird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Pegging, Smut, Vignette, i don't know what to tell you man they're gay, i wrote this just to prove i could, they love each other so god damn much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: It felt like—like running a cut under hot water, searing and cleansing andgoodin a way it shouldn’t have been but unequivocally was.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	i swear it is sweet

Leorio had whistled when he’d stepped into the hotel room, all sleek-gleaming greyscale, but he hadn’t seen anything yet. Now, with the thick curtains drawn close, with all the lights forgotten, he smartened up—modern white may be slick, but the place was a thousand times more beautiful in blackness, with the only light the gentle cast from Kurapika’s eyes.

It was a deep, blood-warm color against the crisp pillowcase, and Leorio listed his face into it, squirmed for it under the weight of Kurapika’s body, their hand at the center of his back, their slender silicone cock inside.

The light cupped the line of his cheekbone, filled the blown-out pupil of his own eye, and Leorio couldn’t help trembling.

_“Peeks,”_ he deathbed-rasped, _”thassit, yesss, Pika, **please.”**_

Kurapika huffed, nonplussed as ever—and if that didn’t make Leorio ache he didn’t know what would. It felt like—like running a cut under hot water, searing and cleansing and _good_ in a way it shouldn’t have been but unequivocally was. That hand spread wider between his shoulder blades, pressing in and down until he could feel their pulse point, the drumline of their heartbeat, kicking out in the same controlled chaos that shook him deep inside.

He arched his hips into it, pressed back with all the shaken coordination he could summon, writhing when Kurapika bent to smile against his skin.

Their lips moved slow and breathless and deliberate, mapping out words Leorio didn’t know, wouldn’t have understood if he’d heard them churchbell-clear. It felt like the way Kurapika cursed, in hissing, brazen Kurta, and Leorio thrilled with the foreign feeling, the vibration that quivered up his neck.

He didn’t ask what they were saying--if he wasn’t just lovedrunk and mistaken, if they were making words at all.

But Leorio… knew, that they were. That they were the words Kurapika couldn’t make in the common tongue, in the harsh light, in the real world. Knew it somewhere down in the earth-warm wellspring of him, the place that bid him _swagger_ and _rave_ and _protect._ That made him ricochet his hips between Kurapika and the duvet, that made him screw his eyes closed and love and love and _love_ until he could scarcely abide it, until he sobbed.

_”Peeks,”_ again, guttural and half-mad, “Peeks, sunshine, I--”

But it was cut off on a crackling gasp, for better or for worse.

“Stay,” he managed instead, over and over and over. _Stay stay staystaystay._

“I want to,” breathed Kurapika, so close that Leorio felt the stark edges of chipped teeth against his shoulder, that the words suffused him almost intravenous, like instant coffee stirred.

“So help me, so help me, _I want to.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!!!! thanks for reading! i hope you don't mind how short this was, i just had the idea for it and it needed to come out of me Immediately. this is also, like, the roughest sex scene i have ever written in my life, so i'm a little anxious to post it--tell me what you thought?
> 
> anyway the title comes from angel of small death, because of course it does.
> 
> come chill with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) if you like, or [my hxh server!](https://discord.gg/3JGEMJm)


End file.
